His Two True Loves
by KissUzumaki
Summary: What happens when Ben has to pick between his two true loves.. Sumo Slammers and Julie? Mentions of Gwevin. My first Ben 10 fic, be nice.


My Two True Loves.

Originally planned out to be Gwevin, but eh, lost track. BENLIE 3  
>There's still Gwevin tho, psh, duh. GWEVIN 3<p>

"Don't touch my car. Tennyson!" Kevin yelled as Ben absent-mindedly leaned onto Kevin's _precious _green-and-black-striped challenger.

"Funny, I should say the same thing about _my cousin._" Ben retorted slurping up his latest disgusting concoction from Mr. Smoothy's.

"Ya' know, I'm pretty sure I'd fine if my fist touched your face." Kevin said his head still doubled over a large red tool box apparently looking more something called a 'monkey wrench'

"White flag. I didn't appreciate last time when my wisdom teeth blew out." Ben said cringing and rubbing his cheek as he remembered the incident.

"Hey, next time _don't scratch the paint._" Kevin said his voice becoming low and lethal as he uttered the last four words. The half-Osmosian and his car, smh.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Ben asked moving a few paces to the left so this time he was leaning against a metal column.

By this time Kevin had found his so-called 'monkey wrench' and was under the hood of his car, only his bottom half visible.

Kevin finished tightening something and answered Ben, "Why?"

Ben made a fan-girl squeal in his head, "There's a Sumo Slammers marathon tonight."

Kevin chuckled, "Do you want me to get Gwen's heels and mini-skirt ready for when you squeal like a girl?"

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Oh, and do you want to borrow them after for the 75% off all auto products sale on Wednesday?"

Kevin's grip tightened on the wrench as he emerged from under the hood, "You should run now, Tennyson."

Ben's emerald eyes widened as he dashed past Gwen who had just walked through the doorway. "Ben..?" She asked as his green leather sports jacket ran by looking a lot like a green blur.

"Sorry, Gwen, gotta jet. See ya' later."

Gwen quirked an eyebrow and yelled after him, "Yeah, I'll see you tonight at our double date!" Just as Gwen turned back around and walked towards Kevin her eyes suggesting a long over-due kiss.

Ben back tracked back into Kevin's garage, "Double-date, what double-date? No one ever said anything about a double-date!" Ben said flailing his arms around.

Gwen's eyebrow raised yet again as she leaned into Kevin, "What's up with him?"

"Well, definitely not his IQ." Kevin joked. Gwen giggled, and Ben stood there waiting with a childish pout sprawled across his face.

"..well?" Ben squeaked his body slightly hunched down as he dragged his feet across the floor and plummetted into Kevin's couch.

"Julie scheduled a double-date over two weeks ago, Ben. Didn't she tell you?" Gwen said as Kevin wrapped his buff arms around her waist from behind.

A thought bubble appeared for Ben as he went back to two weeks ago. That was the week the new Sumo Slammers video game came out! He had dragged Julie to the nearest game store, the line had stretched almost ten feet long and Julie actually tolerated waiting there with Ben in the blistering sun. Because, Julie loved him like that. But, apparently Ben loved Sumo Slammers more than Julie because he was too overwhelmed with giddy-ness to acknowledge Julie's words that day.

He slapped a hand to his forehead as he repeated, "No, no, no," continuously.

"Still clueless." Gwen whispered to Kevin as he watched Ben with a smug look on. Kevin broke out of his happy trance, "Oh, um, there's a Sumo Slammers marathon on tonight."

Gwen turned from Kevin back to Ben, "Explains it."

Ben still sat there slightly rocking, his jade eyes wide. Our poor little Ultimatrix-wearing hero had to choose between his two true loves, Julie or Sumo Slammers.

**xxx**

Ben picked the logical choice, Juile. Yet, he still had to be pryed from his bedroom by Kevin when the first notes of the theme song chimed on TV.

Ben kicked his legs as Kevin slung him over his shoulder, "Relax, Tennyson." Ben did as told and pouted again, but not because he was missing Sumo Slammers. "Kevin, could you _please _put me down?" Ben asked his arms crossed.

"Sure thing, Benji." Kevin said dropping Ben onto his grassy lawn without a second thought. "Hey!" Ben yelled as his face came in contact with the dew-written grass. "So not cool, man." He said again rubbing his head and getting up.

Kevin buckled his seat belt and rested his hands on the steerring wheel of his oh, so precious car as Ben slided into the back seat. "Nice to know you won't leave Julie wondering why she even fell for you." Gwen said flipping her high pony tail slightly as she turned forward.

"Yeah, yeah," Ben mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, when is it gonna be time when drive when we go to these things? The DX Mark 10 is growing cobwebs in the garage!" Ben said exasperated.

Kevin pulled into the road, and glared at Kevin through the mirror, "Hey, don't neglect the car! I worked hard on that, I might just take it back if I find out you're abusing it."

Ben's bright emerald eyes rolled in their sockets, "I'm not neglecting it. I was just sayin'."

"Yeah, you better be."

Ben's head rested in his hands as he stared, bored, out the window as they barelled down the street to Julie's house. Ben would've asked Kevin to slow down but he was still mourning his missed oppurtunity to watch Sumo Slammers for six hours.

The car smoothed to a halt in front of Julie's house and Ben's head perked up as a familiar pink jacket emerged from the front door of her house the porch light being the only source of light in the dark lawn.

Ben smiled widely as Julie walked to the car her hands in her pockets only one outstretching to open the car door, "Hey, guys." Julie breathed as she slided onto the leather seat of the car.

Ben smiled even wider, if that was possible and took Julie's hand after she buckled her seatbelt. Kevin pulled back into the dark street only faintly lit by the dim yellow street lights.

"Hey, Jules." Kevin said smiling faintly at her through the mirror. Julie smiled and waved her small hand.

"Do you have the paint I asked for?" Gwen asked craning her neck to see Julie and Ben in the backseat. Julie tongue sticked out a bit at the corner of her mouth as she fished in her pocket, "Ah!" She said pulling out three small tubes of blue, yellow, and red paints.

"Thanks." Gwen smiled as she snatched the paints and stuffed them into her purse.

Julie leaned into Ben, and he blushed as he did so. "Thanks for missing the marathon just for me, Ben." Julie smiled.

Ben sat there smiling again, his cheeks an even darker shade of pink then before. And as if they weren't burning enough already Julie made them darker by doing something Ben didn't expect.

She leaned close and kissed his cheek, simple and sweet. Just like Julie in Ben's eyes.

**A/N: Okay, this was my first Ben 10 fic. Please, **_**please, **__**please**_** tell me if it sucked or atleast favorite it if you like it and are too lazy to say anything. I'm desperate, and I admit it. **


End file.
